


There's a First for Everything

by acekou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acekou/pseuds/acekou
Summary: Yoosung’s inexperience prevented him from making a move on you. But what happens when he’s caught red-handed?
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I just love a subby Yoosung! He's so shy and cute, yet so enthusiastic at the same time! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx 
> 
> -Not proofread!

Yoosung was enthusiastic to try new things to say the least. Even if he wasn’t the most familiar with said things, he was always happy to try them; especially with you! He was like a small golden retriever puppy, following you around your shared apartment with a small smile and messy, blonde locks (always secured with his signature bobby pins).

You were very fond of Yoosung. You chose him to be your partner, and you had been together for around three months now. His innocently adorable personality drew him to you, like two opposite poles of a magnet clicking together effortlessly, yet hard to pull apart. 

Today, however, the magnet’s force had been torn apart. He didn’t follow you around the house today. Even as the sizzle of the stove hinted at your cooking; it was strange because he always joined you. Helping you around the kitchen was one of his favorite things to do, even if he was stuck with the dishes. He enjoyed the banter, smiling and telling you about his day at school or a recent event that had occurred in LOLOL. You may have been able to excuse the fact that he wasn’t with you due to him having headphones on, not hearing that you were in the kitchen. But certainly he smelled the waft of your delicious meal as it explored the open area of his small apartment. It worried you, but you set your mind on making the fried rice and chicken instead.

Humming a familiar tune as you worked, you were able to channel your attention to your cooking and before you knew it, you had two perfectly arranged plates in front of you. With a small smile, you drew a heart and a smiley face out of ketchup on Yoosung’s plate since he always ate his fried rice with ketchup. He was so childish, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Proud of your work, you make your way through what seems to be an empty, abandoned apartment. You made your way through the yawning door to the master bedroom, saying ‘hi’ to a meowing Lisa who rubbed against your leg on your way in.

“Yoosungie?” You knocked on the door even though it was already opened. You noticed that he wasn’t perched at his desk playing his favorite game. You put the food down on the desk as you quietly made your way inside. He wasn’t even doing homework, he was in his bed scrolling through something on his cute, yellow phone. It matched the soft locks of his hair that splayed across the pillow. He noticed you, but before he could react, you were playfully plucking his phone out of his hands as you joined him on the twin mattress. “I made you some food. What have you been doing in here?”

Your question was innocent, not expecting it to be anything that Yoosung normally doesn’t do. His face burnt red. “W-Wait, Y/N, don’t look!”

You furrowed your brows at him, your concern increasing as you flipped the phone around so you could see the screen clearly. The top of the search bar read, “How to get better at sex.” It was over for the poor boy, his innocence got the best of him, but the truth was he’s been wanting to initiate a more intimate relationship with you for a while now. He wasn’t sure how, but a lot of the men online told him that he had to be manly, confident, and that girls didn’t want an inexperienced man. It made him nervous, too shy to say anything to you, so instead he referred to the articles of the internet to gain experience. Sometimes even porn, but he always blushed because he didn’t want to treat someone the way that he man treated the women in the videos.

“Yoosung, what’s this about?” Your smile was gone, but your voice was soft. Your hand brushed a stray hair of his behind his ear. He didn’t even know what to say, he could only look into your eyes as he felt his face grow hot. Even hotter than it was before. “I didn’t know you wanted to have sex. Remember last time we talked about it-”

“I said I wasn’t ready.” He cut you off. It surprised you, but you didn’t mind. Your eyes widened before softening again, and you moved to a criss-cross position, fully joining him on the bed.

“Yeah. If you still aren’t, I’m completely okay with that. You know I’ll wait for you, right? I want to have sex, but I don’t want you to feel rushed.” You promised, placing your hand on one of his that were on either side of his body, stretched out across his legs.

He sighed, looking up with a serious look. “I-” He started, taking a deep breath to ready himself for his confession. Given that he never had a girlfriend before, this was a big deal for him. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. But, I’m not manly.”

You squinted your eyes and tilted your head slightly. “Manly?” You’d repeat, and he nodded, looking ashamed in himself. You were confused as to why.

“Yeah. It says that girls want a guy who’s manly, dominant, and has tons of experience. I don’t know how to be that for you, so I didn’t want to disappoint you.” He faltered.

You tried your dammest not to smile, but the smirk was already creeping its way onto your face. “I don’t care about any of that, Yoosung. I love you for who you are.”

He didn’t realize that it was possible to get so red. “You don’t?” He inquired, searching for any signs of a joke, and even though you were smiling he couldn’t see any signs of a prank being present through your words.

“Of course I don’t.” You paused, moving so you’re crawling over him. “And,” You licked your lips, turning the tone 360 degrees with your best, sultry demeanor. “I prefer being the dominant one, anyway.” You declared, looking into his perfect violet eyes and adoring the way his pupils dilate.

“You d-do?” He felt like an idiot who was stammering the same things over again. Yet you didn’t answer him this time, or not verbally you should put it. You took his lips in a kiss, smiling through it when he gasped into your mouth. Yet instead of using the opportunity to use tongue like you’d usually do, you started slow. Letting him set the pace even though you were the one in charge. Your legs wrapped around his legs right above his knees. You had to bend down to kiss him. From this angle he could see your cleavage and even though he tried so hard not to look, his eyes couldn’t help but flutter down and catch sight of them. He moaned into your mouth at the sight, and when he registered the sound he had made he squinted his eyes shut and squeaked, “Sorry!”

You broke the kiss, a line of mixed drool following your bottom lip as you sat up. “Do you like what you see, Yoosung?” You teased, loving to play with his innocence, but you didn’t tease for too long. The cold air bit your skin as you slid your shirt above your head, flinging it somewhere across his already-messy room before scooting up so you’re properly straddling him. You encouraged him to sit up, too, letting him rest against the many colorful pillows and plushies that decorated his bed. “If it gets to be too much, and you want to stop at any time, I will stop immediately. Same applies if you want to slow down. Just let me know. Okay, Baby?” You queried. He nodded, but you needed to hear his consent. “Use your words.”

“O-Okay.” He hesitated, but he was sure that this was what he wanted.

You leaned back down to kiss him, now you were properly hovering over his hardening length. He was getting hard in his purple joggers. He hoped it was okay, because with how this was proceeding he didn’t think it would calm down anytime soon. He involuntarily let a few whimpers into your mouth when you brushed against it. He wasn’t aware that you were doing this on purpose.

“Excited?” You giggled when you pulled away, it caused him to whimper again. So naive, you thought. Yoosung grabbed his nearest plushie and buried his head into it. It was a blue teddy bear. You couldn’t kiss him like this, so you took a new approach. You started to rock your hips back and forth on his now-hard dick. You were pretty sure he was leaking through his boxers from the way his hips immediately stuttered and he moaned into the stuffed bear. He follows your rhythm, moving his hips to get the best friction against you. After some time his frustration was evident: he whined beneath you, bucking his hips up impatiently, and his breathing was thrown off its usual tracks. “Let’s try something a bit.. Better.” You suggest, moving the blue bear to his side and raising a brow in question at the mess of a boy beneath you.

He wiggled his hips impatiently, craving everything you had to offer him, but wanting it far too soon. It made you laugh a light, airy chuckle that left him weak in the knees. He sank further into the pillows, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself as he waited eagerly. You smirked at him, playing at the hem of his shirt before pulling it above his head; he helped out, lifting his arms up so the black fabric could be removed and tossed effortlessly to join your own shirt.

“I love your body,” You’d praise, dragging your fingertips down his hairless belly. “So lean and beautiful.” Your fingertips traced what you liked to call ‘baby abs.’ You called them this because they weren’t terribly prominent, but they were most definitely there. You shifted your body down so you can make room to take his pants off. They were loose around his hips, and he wasn’t wearing underwear for no other reason other than being comfortable, but it was convenient nonetheless. You were taken aback when you saw his cock spring upwards. It wasn’t terribly big, but it wasn’t small either! Average with a curve at the top, so cute and suiting for him. He barely had any hair there, either. You weren’t sure if he shaved regularly or if he didn’t grow much hair in general. It was confusing to you, given that he had such thick, luscious hair that grew quite quickly on his head. The two of you have to dye it often in order to keep it the yellow-blonde color that he had now.

“D-Don’t look at it like that!” He complained, grasping for his bear again, but you stopped his wrist, looking him into the eyes.

“I get to look at what’s mine, don’t I, Yoosung? That includes your gorgeous dick and your adorable face.” His silence didn’t cover up the way his dick jumped at your words. “Have you masturbated before?”

Such a blunt question. It made him shy, but he nodded silently as his answer. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

“Do you have lube, Baby?”

Another question that made him shy. This time he had to answer. “Top d-drawer where my socks are.” His voice was shaky and uncertain, you basked in it. You haven’t even touched him yet and he sounded desperate.

You hopped off of his bed ungraciously to fetch the bottle. Your tits bounced despite your bra holding them up. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. It was all so new, so overwhelming, and he loved every second of it. Before he knew it, your weight made him sink deeper into the bed as you crawled back over him. You allowed him to watch as you dribbled a coin-sized amount into the palm. You rubbed your hands together, as if you were using hand sanitizer. 

“W-What are you going to do?” He curiously asked. He was nervous, however his golden retriever attitude was still prominent even at a time like this.

“I’m going to give you a handjob. You know what those are, right?” You purred, so close to him. He felt hot all over, and it was a feeling he’s felt before, but way stronger now. He couldn’t quite explain the feeling, but he needed more. Luckily, at that moment, he felt your soft grasp around the base of his length. He wanted to say something, but he choked on his words and all that could be heard was a broken gasp.

You stopped, worried that he wanted you to stop. That it was too much, too fast. “Are you okay?” You speculated, but his eyelids shooted open.

“It’s really good! P-Please don’t s-stop!” He moaned loudly. It was music to your ears, and with the worry now faded, you stroked him with magical hands. His thighs shook and his toes curled; it was so good when you were the one touching him. It didn’t help when your fingers moved around his member so expertly and effortlessly. His moans were cute: whiney and high pitched, and you swore you were in heaven. You loved him so, so much, and seeing a new side of him was perfect in every way. “I-If you don’t stop, I-I might-!” He warned, digging his hips into the plush mattress below him in a failed attempt to escape your amazing hand.

You laughed, the same breathless chuckle he loved so much; hearing it in this context made him feel perverted. “That’s the point, Silly.” You murmured, adding your other hand like it was nothing and stroking faster. He was lost, drowning in both his sheets and pleasure. He was so lost to the pleasure that he didn’t realize the broken mewls that were ripping their way out of his chest. His stomach was fluttering and his thighs were tensing and he was so, so close.

“I-I’m gonna-” He started, but he couldn’t get the rest of the words out over his loud cry. He was shooting his seed over his own stomach and your hand. His body was shaking, and he didn’t think it was possible to feel this good. The creeping sensation being released, the only thing remaining was pure, light-headed bliss. All you could do is watch in awe as the last drop he had to offer joined the small pool on his lower stomach.  
“You did so good, Yoosung.” You praise him. He soaks in it. Yet, your sadistic face was not seen from the way his eyes were screwed shut. “But I’m not done yet.”

He peeked one eye open, having to squint it since it’s been closed for a while. The light was intruding. “M-More?”

“Well of course there’s more. Come here.” You beckon him with a finger, and he shuffles his way over to you, tossing pillows and plushies aside when necessary, which was only two times. “Take my bra off, Baby.”

After a small pause he reached his hands behind your back, fumbling a bit before successfully loosening the clip and sliding the flimsy item off your arms. He smiled proudly at himself, but his smile dropped when he saw how beautiful your body was. “Can I touch?” He pleaded, his hands balling up at his sides because he was sure he’d do something stupid if they weren’t

“Of course.” You insisted, cupping his warm cheeks in yours for a quick peck before you guided his shaky hands to your breasts. 

“Your hands are wet.” He laughed, smiling up at you with a sparkle in his eyes. He cupped your boobs, so gently, as if you were glass and may break. He read online that if he was rough it would hurt you. He never wanted to hurt you; you were everything to him.

“Let me take my pants off on my own. Don’t take your eyes off of me” You winked at the flustered puppy before standing off to the side of the bed, taking your shorts off slowly, bending in front of him as you did so. His eyes were glued to you, but he blinked a few times; he needed to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or seeing hallucinations of his girlfriend. No, you were here, and you were most definitely performing a strip tease for him.

“S-So dirty!” He blurted, the embarrassment too much. He needed to respect your privacy, didn’t he!?

“I don’t mind, but I’m getting eager for my main course, too.”

He whimpered when you pushed him back against the pillows, this time straddling him assertively, making sure your knees were practically digging into the soft, plush sheets on the mattress. He gasped, his cock already jumping for more attention. But his head was faster than his heart at the moment. “Y/N! We need a condom!” He practically shouted, but you shook your head almost immediately.

“I’m on birth control, and we’ve been tested for STDs, remember?” You stroke the side of his face lovingly, even though your hand still had small traces of lube remaining. He nodded, setting his shaky hands on your hips.

“‘M nervous.” He informed, but contrastingly wiggled his hips in excitement.

“I’ll go slow. Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”  
“‘Kay.”

You closed your eyes and kissed him gently, holding his face in one hand while your other guided him inside of you. You gasped and he moaned until you finally sank yourself onto all of the inches he had to offer. You loved this feeling. You felt like you and him were the only two people who existed in the world. Of course Jumin was probably in a meeting and 707 was out getting lunch but, none of them mattered. It was just you and Yoosung, bodies as close as they can possibly be. You kissed him deep when you began to move, slowly at first, testing the waters. You had far more experience than Yoosung, so you were able to guide the two of you to a pace that you’d both enjoy.

“It’s so good,” He whimpered, pulling away from your kiss. “Please g-go faster, please!” He couldn’t even think straight. This was the best thing he’s ever done in his life. 

You obliged to his order, moving faster and working yourself at an angle that had your own toes curling. He had the perfect curve to his length that hit all of the right spots. “You feel great, Yoosung. I’m so glad you trust me enough to do this.” 

He keened at the praise, not being able to help the way he bucked his hips up to meet yours. His hands were gripping your flesh tightly, his nails dug into the soft skin of your hips and ass. The feeling was so overwhelming, crashing over his body in rough waves. He was already close.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He cried, literally cried. The tears were leaking from his eyes, running down his face and leaving glossy paths in their wake. You kissed each one of his cheeks, so composed in comparison to his fucked-out self.

“Are you going to come? It’s okay, just let it out.” You kissed each one of his cheeks, licking your lips when you tasted his salty tears.

“O-Oh fuck!”

That was the first time you heard Yoosung curse. You held him close and he buried his head in your shoulder, his hips on auto pilot and he pistoned himself in you in short, quick thrusts. His orgasm was going to be explosive, even more explosive than the last. You whispered praises to him, and it was all too much until finally, finally, he was able to let go. He screamed into your neck, his second orgasm tearing through his body like a balloon that just popped without warning. The blonde wet your shoulder with his tears, and you rode out his orgasm until he went limp in your arms. He whimpered through his sensitive aftershocks, too, and finally you decided that it was time to crawl off of him and plop next to him. You reclined on his plushies, too, and you made note to wash them all later.

“You didn’t come,” He sniffled. “I’m sorry I came so fast.”

You shushed him gently, pushing his messy hair out of his sweaty face. “It felt amazing even without an orgasm. You have all the time in the world to pleasure me, I’m just hoping that your first time was good.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “It was the best. You’re the best.” He shyly stated.

You giggled, still so naive even after becoming a man. You’d think to yourself.

He shifted awkwardly, feeling sticky and hot. “So, what do we do now.”

You turn your attention to the cold food that was left abandoned on his wooden desk. “We can eat?” You offered, and he snorted. It was so contagious that you couldn’t help but snort, too. It was times like these that you wanted to engrave in your memory. The mood shifted when you pulled him in for yet another deep kiss, and after you pulled away you looked at him with an intense gaze. A gaze he’s only seen when you were really serious. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you, too. I’m so happy you were my first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment to let me know how you liked this one! <3


End file.
